Only Mine
by marinav92
Summary: I desire my destined woman. I desire to hug her and hold her, giving her the security she needs to feel from a real man …Of course, in order to fulfill those wants, I need to find my lover first…-ButchxKaoru- Vampfic!


OK! HERE IT IS A NEW STORY! This is a gift-fic! This is for the wonderful KaoruBC101z since today is her birthday! Let's all give her a big warm clap…yeah it doesn't matter if your parents or your friends are there and look at you like a strange alien of space….I ORDER YOU TO CLAP! Just kidding xD

But seriously, **KaoruBC101z, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I HOPE YOU HAVE A HAPPY IN YOUR BIRTHDAY WITH YOUR GIFTS, FRIENDS, GIFTS, FAMILY, GIFTS, AND PETS! AND I HOPE YOU HAVE MANY MORE! **

Well, this fanfic is ButchxKaoru, it's a one-shot and has everything I know KaoruBC101z likes! Read the warnings to know more n_n anyways, hope you like the story!

***

**Warnings:** **Vampires! **(What? Did you really believe that I was only going to write one vampire story? xP) **Obsession! Pervy and Possessive Butch!** (And when I mean pervert I mean **REALLY PERVERT! READ BY YOUR OWN RISK!)** **Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru are normal! **

**Disclaimer:**Ok…now that I officially signed these papers, my name is Masashi Kishimoto! :D

Random Person: …uh…that's the creator of "Naruto"

Me: DAMN! …I still don't own the anime…Now, gimme the papers to change my name back ¬¬

* * *

**Only Mine**

*******

**(Butch's POV) **

"_-So let's pass to other news. In the weather we have for today here in the city of Tokyo, a snow storm, coming without the possibility of seeing the sun in several days. So the classes on every school of the city, from kindergarten to college, are cancelling for the entire week"_

I turn to look at the TV with something akin to curiosity. So a snow storm is coming to Tokyo, huh? And the classes are cancelling…and there's no sun…

Can this get even more perfect?

I leave the glass full of the precious red liquid over a decorative table beside the elegant chair where I'm sitting. I turn to look at my brothers, who are looking at the TV with a smirk adorning their faces.

"It seems, it's the perfect time for us to get some snacks on town…don't ya think?" My blonde brother, Boomer, asks taunting us. My other brother, Brick, makes his smirk transform into a ferocious one, full of the thirst of blood we three desire.

"Of course, now…I wonder who to get it from…maybe some whores?" The orange haired asks. I purr in anticipation.

"Why not? Those sluts will have the pleasure of dying on our hands" I say nonchalantly. Standing up from my comfortable chair, I walk towards the closed window, looking how the white snow falls from the sky into the waiting ground, looking how it seems to play and dance with the cold wind of the winter.

I look at the already snow-covered grate that separates our family's property with the outside world.

My brothers and I live some kilometers outside the city of Tokyo, in a big and ancient mansion. It's the kind of mansion you see on the ridiculous movies the mortals make about supernatural things. It's enormous, elegant and desolate.

…Desolate…

That word makes my chest hurt a bit…

My brothers and I have seen the films where a popular boy and an innocent girl find each other and fall in love with one another, and their bond is so deep and special, that they conquer every obstacle that crosses their way.

I love those genres. They make me see how lonely I am.

I desire my destined woman. I desire to hug her and hold her, giving her the security she needs to feel from a real man. I desire to kiss her lips, and maybe do something more, like lick or nip on them. I want to make love to her, and make her see the pleasure I can give her with every caress of mine.

…Of course, in order to fulfill those wants, I need to find my lover first…

I feel pathetic, dreaming of a girl who might not exist at all, but I won't give up on this silly dream of mine. I know I will meet my soul mate one day…and when I do, I will do whatever I need to do to have her by my side, forever.

***

It's already midnight and my brothers and I are hunting for our food. Currently, we're inside an alley normally used at night as a prostitution base. I see all kinds of women for all tastes. They're pretty I must confess, but it disgusts me how they sell their bodies in order to fulfill their needs.

Brick is talking…no, flirting, with a fake blond haired girl of like 15 years old. That's his game. He takes the victim to a lonely alley and starts pleasuring her…until he bites.

Boomer's strategy is more serious. He eats from animals, but don't misinterpret, he doesn't make it because he cares for the humans…no, it's because he feels disgusted of touching them with his hands.

My style is the violent one; I attack any passerby from a lonely alley and kill them without remorse.

That's the only thing the humans can be useful as…

As food

I turn around, and walk towards another dark and lonely alley.

Walking, I find a brunette girl who is smiling seductively at me, and moving her chest a bit in order of giving me a view of her cleavage. I smirk hungrily.

Seems today is my lucky night.

I walk towards her calmly. Not with lust or love, just walking unemotionally towards her.

She winks at me and waits for me, the lust in her eyes shining proudly. What can I say? I'm definitely a perfect being, just like my brothers are. Midnight hair styled in a little high ponytail and a bang of hair trying to hide my left eye from view, dark emerald eyes, pale skin and a body not to thin but neither to muscular. I'm a perfect 17 year old teenager, the dream of every old or young woman.

When I'm close to her, I bite her neck painfully, not caring of calming her first. This is how I am. Always to the point, never giving circles around the problem.

Her screams of pain fill the calm night, and like a punishment I bite even deeper than before. Just when she's about to die, someone hits me on the back of my neck with something hard. My teeth leave her neck; instead I turn towards the one who dared interrupting my dinner time. I'm not prepared to find myself face to face with an angel.

A girl with emerald eyes and the same hair color I have, but her style is crazier than mine. She's wearing a tight black shirt that lets me see her perfect curves, above the shirt she has a green sweater like those you use when you do sports that it's open, revealing the before mentioned black shirt and at last green pants that hug her legs, not to tightly though and a pair of black converse on her feet. She points at me with a piece of metal, threatening me to attack her.

I smirk at her, using the strategy of my red eyed brother now. I don't know why, but I feel drawn to that girl…like we have some type of bond or connection…

"What's a pretty girl like you is doing inside an abandoned alley like this at these late hours of the night?"

Her glare sharpens and without answering my question, she walks cautiously towards the body of the whore lying on the floor. She touches with her delicate hands on her filthy neck, where the pulse point is located, and her eyes widen. The stranger retracts the hand, to find it covered in her blood.

"She's dead…What the hell did you did to her you asshole!?" she shouts, finally giving me her attention. I shrug and walk towards her.

"I was feeding…so what?"

It looks like she wants to run away, but instead she stands where she is and points at me with the piece of metal she found and positions herself in an attack position, ready to attack me.

This girl…isn't afraid of me…?

That's so strange, people start running away from me when I mention my feeding.

This girl is quite interesting…

I grab her piece of metal, and with force, I pull her towards me. As soon as her body collides into mine, I hug her with one hand above her bottom and with the other hand I grab her delicate chin, in order of having full view of her face.

She's so perfect…pale skin…not as pale as mine, though.

Pink plump lips so kissable, that seems almost a crime not to kiss them…

I let my nose sniff her scent intently…

Her smell is even rarer. A combination of spice and other sweet ingredients can be found in it.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" I ask, mumbling the question with half lidded eyes. I feel drunk by her scent...

She snorts and tries to squirm away from my hold.

"Because, I'm not the kind of girl that escapes from danger…I challenge it"

That's quite the answer. I like this girl…

She is my type and besides this strange connection I feel with her…maybe she's my destined mate…

…she will be mine…

Without previous warning, I kiss hungrily her lips. She lets a surprised gasp and I take the opportunity to taste her mouth with my tongue. Her taste is addicting, even much better than blood!

She hugs me by the neck and falls prey of my kiss slowly, her body relaxing on my hold.

Desperately, I try to deepen even more the kiss to have a closer taste of her.

I feel like an animal eating a piece of raw meat, I feel hungry for more of her, I'm desperate to touch her with my hands, kiss every part of her…I groan into the kiss lightly, not daring to interrupt it.

After what it seems like five minutes of pure pleasure, I separate from her lips, letting her drown with the oxygen her lungs need.

I approach her ear with my lips, and I whisper her some words…

"Congratulations…you're going to marry me"

She seems to snap from her lust, and looks at me with nervous eyes.

"What do you mean!? Like hell I will, you freak!" She states. She punches me hard, and runs away, gasping for air all the while. I look at her retreating figure with a smirk.

"You can run and hide wherever you want…but still you can't escape from me, my love"

***

Three weeks have passed since my encounter with the girl of my dreams happened. I still remember that kiss…oh that kiss.

Since that day, I've been stalking her every day without sun, seeing how she lives and her schedules, memorizing every detail of her life with one single goal…

Kidnapping her

I dream with that day already. I will go for her and carry her bridal style all the way to the mansion. When we arrive, I'm gonna do the ritual of mating…then I'll make love to her all night long…

I will make her mine while I become hers…

I just can't wait for that moment to come…

I turn to look at my brothers, who both of them are in a similar state as I am. They found their mates too, thanks to me.

It seems they have a special liking to Kaoru's friends.

Yes, that's her name. Matsubara Kaoru, a fifteen year old girl who loves doing sports more than anything. She has the respect of all the feminine population of her school because of her unique attitude, and she's considered one of the hottest girls on her school. Her blood type is AB, and has never had an accident on her life…not severe at least. She has gone out with a Narushima guy, but only on one date. She lives in a wrestler family; her dad is a famous wrestler. She has two brothers, one older named Dai, and a younger one called Shou.

…the list can go on if I want to…I have researched her completely.

Kaoru…that name sounds so perfect. It means fragrance…what a coincidence that she has such a unique fragrance too. I wish I could have you in here my dark princess, in my side, loving me just like I love you.

I turn to see the window, at the black sky and the snow falling, just like the night I met you…

Today is the night Kaoru…you are going to be mine.

***

I'm standing in front of your house my lovely lady. Looking at how lifeless it looks on the night without the normal activities it beholds. I start floating towards your window, the same window I've been looking at you the days before.

Looking through the glass, I see your dark room, filled with posters of your dad and other famous wrestlers. Opening the window, I step inside your warm room, your scent hitting my sensitive nose immediately. I moan quietly…

How I missed your precious scent.

With your scent alone you have me pleading at your feet my love. I feel like a puppy who is begging its master's affection. I'm that exactly…your slave.

I turn to your bed, to find you sleeping, breathing quietly in your sleep. I wonder, What are you dreaming? Are you dreaming about me? Walking towards your form, I can't help but look at your provocative position…at least for me. Your covers are on the floor, leaving nothing to cover your clothed body. You're wearing green mini shorts and a white shirt, which is up a little bit, letting me see your perfect tummy. Oh, how much I desire to take you now…

Grabbing one of your backpacks, I open it and start packing some clothes of yours. Since you're coming with me, you'll need your clothes my love…though I will love you having you inside my bed without clothes all the day…but I don't think you would desire that.

When I finish packing every single one of your clothes, I leave a note over your desk and I turn to you. Carefully, I carry you without waking you up. I can't have you awake to yell or try to stop me.

Giving a last glance at her room, I exit her room and house with my future on my arms.

***

When I finally arrive home, I enter my room to lay you over my bed carefully. My room is a beige color, as big as your whole house is. It's like those rooms that the royal family of England has. It is really elegant, a dream for everyone.

Sweetly, I start kissing your lips, trying to wake you up from your slumber to let you see your new home.

Slowly, your eyelids start fluttering, and they open, letting me see your eyes that I love so much. First, you seem calm, then everything transforms into fright.

I separate our lips, giving you the space you need to meet our room.

Your face seems to grab a panic expression with every moment you pass in here, which is totally normal. You don't know here and you haven't seen this place before.

I approach you again and I push your upper body into the bed, making you lay down on the bed again. Immediately, I crawl over you, trapping you between the bed and my body. I nuzzle your neck with my nose, leaving butterfly kisses some times.

"Welcome to our new home, my Kaoru"

She relaxes with my touch, and moves her head, giving me more space to play. I lick a bit your neck, kissing it between licks.

"Now the time has come my love" I say, my fangs growing bigger with every second, "It's time to convert you and make you completely mine"

With those last words, I pierce your skin with my fangs.

***

**(Normal POV)**

Dai Matsubara, was walking towards her sister's room, intentions of waking her up the only thing clouding his mind.

"Lazy sister who can't wake up alone! Really, she has to buy an alarm clock to wake up alone!"

Without knocking, he opens the door, only to be welcomed by a lonely bed. Curiously, he looks all over the room, trying to find her hiding on her closet or below her bed. But without any avail.

Then, his eyes find the piece of paper on her desk. He walks towards it nervously. That can't be good, he mentally says.

Taking the piece of paper, he reads it, his eyes widening with every word. After finishing it, he reads it again, and again, not finding it sense on the words written at all. After some minutes, the letter finally makes sense. He exits his sister's room to tell his parents, letting the piece of paper fall in a vertical zig-zag to the floor. The words face up.

"_I've taken your daughter with me to our new home. Don't fear… she will be all right. Don't look for us; it only will be a loss of time. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your daughter's lover"_

_***_

**(Butch's POV)**

It has been two years since I found Kaoru that snowy night. Two wonderful years full of love and passion.

The day I kidnapped her, I converted her into a vampire too, making her my mate. She is a fabulous vampire, with great strength, beauty and heart. She's what I always dreamt and more.

I am lying on our bed, looking at her sleepy face with happiness. She looks like an innocent angel when she sleeps. Well, that's what she is for me…an angel.

I caress her cheek softly with the back of my hand, while remembering our last night's activities. I chuckle lightly, I never thought I could fulfill my desires…and I really did.

I kiss her lips softly; the soft caress makes her to start squirming and moving in her sleep towards me, embracing me with her hands.

At last my love…you're only mine.

With a last kiss on her forehead, I close my eyes to fall into the sweet darkness.

* * *

Ready! I'm pretty proud of this story x3 hope you like it! please review! HOPE YOU LIKED IT KaoruBC101z!!


End file.
